Twilight Hunters
by Hudine
Summary: Bella Swan is from a long line of hunters under a family curse causing them to be a supernatural magnet, so what happens when she brings her injured father to Dr Carlisle Cullen, and what is the truth about a vampire and their singer? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is copyright of Stephenie Meyer, and Little Brown Publishing; Supernatural is copyright of Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers. I am in no way affiliated with any of them, this is me borrowing the characters to have a little fun, they are not mine. This fic screws around with cannon of both worlds a little to fit the worlds together but keeping as close as possible to both. No copyright infringement is indented, and no money is being made by me for this.

**Chapter 1**

"Dad it's going to be OK we're almost there."

I'm flooring the gas peddle going at 120mph, which no one would think this beat up old car could do; what with the fact it is pieced together from parts of about every make and model of car commonly found on the road in the last three decades, and the chipped paint in differing shades of red with rust spots, but she's got it where it counts. And the hidden fact it has four wheel drive, extremely superior suspension and very good handling comes in handy too when speeding through wet mountain roads near the small town of Forks Washington. I could also state the fact there is an extremely big hidden arsenal in the trunk, full of guns, rock salt, holly water, crosses, books of incantations and everything else a hunter of supernatural beings could ever want; but that's a little irrelevant at the moment considering the reason I am currently driving at insane speeds along wet twisty roads as my father Charlie is currently bleeding to death in my back seat, and my dogs an Alaskan Malamute, German Shepherd mix named Swift and little Caviler King Charles Spaniel named Scruff; are riding shotgun and softly whining.

You see we were tracking this thing a county away that was killing the local population, and it happened to be very large and have very sharp claws and teeth, and even though we killed it Charlie ended up on the wrong side of said claws and a couple of those teeth. So you'd think the first thing after stemming the flow of blood sufficiently I'd do is take him to the hospital, but no such luck because Charlie's got some pretty strange injuries and that will take a lot of explaining, and the wounds are too extensive for me to treat alone. Panicked the first thing I did was call Bobby Singer, who gave me the number for a very special doctor who he heard is currently close by in Washington state. So that's where we are headed to now, Doctor Cullen's house outside Forks. I've heard of him before and I have to say I'm very dubious about going but I have heard nothing but good things about him, many hunters owe him their lives, and I am rather desperate at the moment to keep my father alive. The only reason I have my doubts though is because Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his family are vampires, even though they are not normal vampires because they only drink the blood of animals, there is a lot of human blood involved in Charlie's current condition and I don't know how much a temptation his blood would be. Not to mention my dogs, would they be fair game?

That thought finished I pulled into the drive way of the house and slammed on the brakes stopping to a dead halt outside the door. No sooner had I stepped out of the car when I was met by a very beautiful pale, blond haired man with topaz eyes, and looked too young to be an experienced Doctor such as he, but in his case appearances are deceiving, because I knew him to be over three hundred years old.

"How long ago, and what attacked your father?"

"About twenty minutes, I've stoped most of the bleeding, but he's in bad shape. It was a black dog, he's lucky to get away with his life so far."

Doctor Cullen moved to get to Charlie in the back but was blocked by 125lbs of currently rather stupid but fiercely loyal snarling dog. "Could you please remove your dog? I'd rather not inadvertently hurt it."

Quickly knowing what Swift is like when confronting the supernatural, I grabbed hold of the chain around her neck and tugged her back, "Swift, Platypus!" At the strange look the doctor gave me at screaming a strangely unconnected animal from Australia at my dog I explained quickly, "my dogs are taught most commands in code so no one can call off my dogs that don't know the code, or guess, I use words that no one is likely to think of or use. I mean who shouts 'platypus' at a snarling dog-"

"Because that's the first thing I think of," a week shaky voice called out from the back seat.

"Dad!" I cried realising he's regained consciousness.

"Hay Bells," he croaked out in answer.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, how are you feeling Mr Swan?" Doctor Cullen asked as he examined my father quickly in the back of my car.

"I'm OK," Charlie lied sounding rather pathetic.

"I seriously doubt that, but you will be, I promise."

At that vampire lifted Charlie out of the back of the car and ran at inhuman speed into the house. I shut my dogs into the car and ran inside to be greeted by another inhumanly beautiful woman with a heart shaped face, delicate eyebrows , topaz eyes and caramel coloured hair and had slender yet rounded figure standing at about 5'6. "Hello dear I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. Just go upstairs and to his office, he's taken your father there. If there is anything I can get you to help don't hesitate to ask."

"Um, thanks," was all I could stammer out before running up the stairs, where I had no problem finding the office. I wasn't used to vampires being nice, it threw me a little. Dr Cullen was working on my father who was obviously unconscious again.

"You're father is a pretty lucky man, no internal bleeding. Just a possible bruised kidney, three cracked ribs, his right leg is broken in two places, left arm has a a possible hairline crack, and some really deep lassorations to the chest area and a nasty bite to the left shoulder. It sounds bad but really could be a lot worse considering. I have him sedated at the moment. Did you apply holy water to the wounds?"

"Yes Doctor Cullen sir, as soon as I was sure the thing was dead it was the first thing I done, then did my best to stop the bleeding, and I called Bobby Singer because he's got lots of contacts and I knew it was bad, I'd no idea how to explain all this to the hospital. That's how I got your number though you didn't seem to surprised I called you."

"Please Miss Swan call me Carlisle, and lets just say I have a gifted family. My daughter Alice can see the future, she had a vision of you coming," he explained as he hooked a bag of blood up to the IV he had put in Charlie's arm. "Good thing too, I don't keep blood stalked here, as much as I love and trust my family it would be too much of a temptation for Jasper, he has problems adjusting, and if I did, AB negative is hard to come by, luckily I have a few contacts that helped me get some in a hurry."

"Do you have enough? You can have some of mine as well... I have a body to go back to and salt and burn but when I get back... or I could call Bobby again see if he knows if there is anyone else in the area..."

"Well actually I only have this one unit and he has lost a lot of blood. The bleeding has stopped now, which you done an excellent job at stopping if I may say so Miss Swan--"

I blushed at the complement and interrupted, "Bella, please call me Bella, and I'll call Bobby no problem, see if he knows anyone in the area..."

"It's okay Bella it's being taken care of as we speak, I sent my sons Edward and Jasper off to do the clean up and I think Alice accompanied them."

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. I mean I have a while to do the job before it comes back to life even if I didn't find someone in the area to do it."

"It's no problem, as I understand it your father is a grandson of well Charlie," he replied as he continued to clean stitch up the wounds on my father's chest.

"That's right he was named after Grandpa Charlie." My great grandfather Charles Fredrick Campbell was a hunter as well, in fact my family comes from a very long line of hunters stemming back eighteen generations that we know of. Not all the members of those generations were hunters, in fact many tried to get away from it. If it wasn't for the curse on our family that was put on one of my ancestors that stated he and all his children and their children and their children's children and every generation of his descendants for that matter, will never be left alone by the supernatural and have an uncanny way of attracting trouble of that nature; they may have lived to enjoy a happy life away from 'the family business'. So why not just stop having children you may as? Well the same curse ensures that at least one is born into the next generation and survive to create the next one. Anyway this same curse struck my Grandpa Charlie with avengeance and he was turned into a vampire. He like the Cullen's only drinks the blood of animals, and always says if he was to take even one human life he would be no better than the things he hunts. In an effort to not be a monster he still is a hunter and uses his superior vampire skills to his advantage. I have only met him a handful of times though, and went on an entire hunting trip with him once, but have talked lots of times on the phone.

"See that makes you practically family. There is so few of us that live our lifestyle, we all like to think of ourselves as an extended family. Besides I wanted Jasper out of the house so he wouldn't have any problems. Anyway the equipment is over there, do you think you can do it yourself?"

"Yea sure." So I sat down in the corner and applied the tourniquet and started to find a vain. This was going to be a long night.

***

It was a few hours later and Carlisle had finished stitching, cleaning and dressing wounds, as well as set Charlie's leg, and put his left arm in a cast. which turned out to have not just one but three hairline cracks when he took the x-rays. It turns out Carlisle has practically a whole hospital set up in his office. When I asked, he joked that he didn't have a CT scanner. Though he would be interested to see how the insides of a vampire differs from a human, or if it could see through their skin because apparently most other equipment he could try discretely, can't. Then he insisted on checking me over to make sure I was OK, which I am; just a sprained wrist that he insisted on binding for me.

So here I am sitting on a chair next to the bed in Carlisle's office, Charlie drifting in and out of sleep. I could hear voices downstairs and getting closer, or should I say only one voice and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, it's tone that of pure velvet.

"It's taken care of Carlisle. Alice and Jasper have gone to the airport. Yes I know Emmett and Rose are not going to be back for another week. Alice had a vision, apparently Charlie's coming for a visit. He's coming to check on his favorite grandson after he got your call."

That was strange. Yes I knew Grandpa Charlie always kept in contact with my dad as much as possible but favorite? I didn't think he perfared one grandson over the other. There really was only my dad and my uncle Fred left. Before he was turned he had two sons, Samuel, and my paternal grandfather Mitchell.

Samuel married a woman named Deanna and they had only one girl Mary. Mary defying the family's golden rule of 'it's hunt them or die by them' fell in love with John Winchester and they had two kids Dean and then Sam; but of course the curse strikes again and a demon killed Mary in Sam's nursery, now John Winchester is hell bent on hunting down that demon and killing it. Good luck on that, but Sam and Dean are better off being raised the same way as generations of my family have anyway, or the curse probably would strike them too. Since there is me to carry on the line, better they be prepared to fight any supernatural beings they would be a magnet for, for their entire lives, rather than the alternatives.

Then there is Mitchell he fell in love with my paternal grandmother Marie Swan and Charlie was born nine months later out of wedlock, hence why I am a Swan not a Campbell. They married when my dad was three years old because my grandfather didn't have any money to marry my grandmother; hunting isn't exactly a paid job. Two years after they got married my uncle Fred was born and my grandmother died in child birth. No one in our family has ever died of old age.

I was brought out of my thoughts abruptly when a tall hansom godlike vampire walked into the room. His face was perfect and angular with high cheekbones, perfectly strait nose, strong jawline, and perfectly full lips; he had a lovely and unusual colour of bronze hair that is in a casual state of disarray, and then I just realized his eyes have just gone as black as two perfectly cut onyxes. Lucky for me as mesmerized as I am by his beauty, being raised as a hunter some things are instinctual; so as he charged at me teeth bared I automatically reached for the runed knife I had prepared just in case and stabbed it into the vampire's shoulder who fell over hunched up in pain on the ground clutching it.

I knelt down to pull it out as Carlisle and Esme ran into the room and over to their son, Esme panicking asked, "what happened?"

"He's OK just a little dead man's blood and a special knife that can cut through vampire skin. He'll be fine. I just weekend him for a few weeks." I looked into this most beautiful creature's eyes and for some reason I was in tears and I felt compelled to apologise. "I'm so sorry! I had to do that, I hope your not in too much pain."

For some reason the vampire in question chuckled wincing, "I attack you, almost kill you, and you are apologizing to me?" he gave me the most sexy crooked grin and for a second while I watched captivated I couldn't stop the blush from rising. "You were only defending yourself, it is me that should apologize to you, I did attack you after all."

"You where only acting on instincts, I can't blame you for that." He just looked so confused and a little shocked at my statement and I blushed some more.

I reached over to pull out the knife and he shouted suddenly, "no don't! I could bite! You smell so good! To good!"

I reached over anyway and held down the hissing vampire with one hand; he couldn't push up from my hold no matter how hard he tried, and pulled out the knife. He slumped back the pain, stoping his instinct to attack. "No not really. Right now you're weaker than a kitten. In fact I've met more scary kittens than what you are at the moment," I teased.

He gave me another crooked grin and chuckled darkly, "good job too, you really do take some very unnecessary risks."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What were you thinking attacking our guest!" Esme scolded breaking the spell and for the first time since I looked into his eyes I realized I wasn't alone in here with him, and I blushed again.

"I'm sorry Esme, her blood smells so good better than any I have smelled before. The blood lust took over, but I'm in control now."

"All the same I think we should leave, just in case. Your son will need to feed," I turned around to see my dad had woken up and is now leaning heavily on a crutch holding his leg out, and standing rather gingerly. I knew he was in pain, I know the signs but Charles Samuel Swan would never admit in a million years that he was in pain, it was something I always had to check for after hunts, looking for the ever so slight signs and mannerisms.

"I would rather you didn't go far, I need to check up on your injuries and you need to heal. No hunting for a while, also your grandfather is on his way here," Carlisle insisted.

"Grandpa Charlie is coming here? How did he know?" My dad asked shocked.

"I called him, I knew you are his grandson and I thought he would like to know. Alice and Jasper, two of my other children, are on their way to the airport to pick him up."

"Airport!? Grandpa Charlie hates airplanes," my dad exclaimed surprised. He shook his head then said, "we won't go far, is that motel still in Forks?"

"Yes, but please there is no need to leave, you can stay here as long as you want," Esme stated.

"Yes well, my family happens to be cursed so no point taking any chances," he replied looking pointedly at Edward then me.

"Of course you're free to go," Carlisle replied politely.

"Thank you. Bells come on, you can see lover boy down there later, after he's fed, and not so hungry," Charlie teased, joking like this is something he always did to cover up his real concerns and emotions.

For the I don't know how manyth time today, I blushed a deep shade of crimson, and this time I wished the floor would open up and swallow me hole. For his part Edward looked like if he could blush he would. "Dad!"

Charlie just laughed as I punched him lightly on his good arm, "Just keeping it real Bells, you where completely zoned out for a while there."

'Please kill me now.' "It was nice meeting you Edward," I shyly told the godlike vampire.

I moved with Charlie out the door who turned to Edward, "sure what's a little love bite between friends huh?" He laughed at the still very embarrassed looking vampire then sobered, "hurt my daughter and I'll kill you myself." At the understanding nod Edward gave him in return we left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's the next morning and here I am in another run down motel room, although it's no where near as bad as some of the motels I've been in before. It's pretty basic; two beds with a decent mattresses for once, so that's a plus; a small table and some chairs, coffee pot, beat up chest of drawers, basic cable TV, Wifi that I'm supposed to pay for but have hacked in a few seconds flat. I mean who uses _'admin'_ as administrative login then _'password' _as their password? When people are that stupid they deserve to be hacked. Also there is a small bathroom with sink, toilet, tub and overhead shower; oh and did I mention the whole place is a horrible shade of green? And the walls and carpet have a lot of suspicious stains on them.

The door opened and my dad hobbled into the motel room holding a paper bag of groceries. "Dad! You shouldn't be carrying those! I thought you just went out to make a call?"

"I did, then I went to get some stuff."

I rushed to my father and snatched the bag off him then placed it on the table, "yea I get it, you're the big bad hunter, you can do everything by yourself. News flash dad, you're injured and are lucky to be alive. Now go lay down before you pull out some stitches. And if you do that I'm gonna put salt on it!"

Grumbling my father lay down on his bed and absently ran his fingers through Swift's long fur, who was laying on the bed beside him. "I don't like feeling useless, you know that Bells."

"I know that Dad, but you need to heal or you'll be even more useless."

He gave me a strange look then said, "John Winchester is dead." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly then continued, "spent most of the past hour on the phone. The word at the Road House is John, Sam and Dean where hit by a truck going along the road, they where pretty dam close to getting that yellow eyed son of a bitch too. Dean was in pretty bad shape almost died, then next thing we hear Dean is fine like nothing happened and John falls over and dies of the injuries Dean had. We reckon he's made a deal, either with old yellow eyes or a cross roads demon, his life for Dean's. Of course Bobby's being quite, won't tell me nothin', the old fart's being tight lipped. My dad taught Bobby everythin' he knew, unfortunately that means how to shut up when you know something."

"I can't believe John's dead," was all I could say in answer.

"Yea, lord knows I hated the guy at times but he just tended to have that effect on people, but he loved his boys, couldn't ever fault him for that. If he did a deal it's his right as a father to give his life for his kids if you ask me." We sat in contemplative silence which Charlie broke after a few moments, "I always thought John Winchester was too suborn an old bastard to die. Tough as nails and a dam good hunter."

"I remember the time you two had this stupid argument and you almost told him the truth about Mary."

"Yea was so close to telling him it was his fault my cousin was dead. I couldn't though, it would only spoil his memories of her. The guy's been through enough. We're gonna have to tell the boys though, they need to know about the family curse."

We were interrupted from our thoughts and conversation by a knock on the door. I made a quick motion at my dogs to be quite because they where growling lowly. I opened the door to see Edward standing there, sexy crooked grin on his face and looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to. "Hi," I stammered out sounding like a complete idiot I'm sure.

"Hello Bella," he answered voice pure velvet.

"You look healthier than last time we met," I said shyly trying to come up with things to say. It was true, his eyes was a beautiful golden topaz with a few flecks of red, and hardly a circle under his eyes, he looked very well fed. Edward was steady on his feet, and casually leaning on the wall outside my door but he wasn't fooling me I could tell it was for support. It was pretty strong stuff I coated the blade with, the man the blood came from had been dead for at least a week before he was embalmed. Blood starts to weaken instead of strengthen a vampire the longer it's been in the body after death before it is spilled, taking affect from as early as one hour according to Grandpa Charlie. He says that's why vampires always have to make a fresh kill rather than save a body and feed later if they hadn't finished it before hand. So there is an enterprising big city mortician in New York who knows about our kind of work; instead of disposing of the blood drained from the embalming, he saves it and sells to hunters.

"Yes I got to drink some O negative donated blood Carlisle got in case there wasn't enough for your father between the unit of AB and your donated unit, then I've been hunting all night. I am quite proud to say that is the first human blood I have drank in decades, I am sorry for my slip up when we met Bella, it will never happen again."

"Oh that's OK, it happens that I am cursed so makes sense a normally perfectly controlled vampire would loose control then of all times. It's not your fault at all."

He didn't look entirely convinced if his eyes was anything to go by, and what eyes they are. I could get lost in them happily for the rest of eternity... eternity?? Where did that thought come from?

I was broke from my revelry as a deep voice with a bell like quality spoke up, "now ain't they the cutest Carlisle? I don't think she has even noticed we're here they're that caught up in each other."

I blushed and Edward looked embarrassed as I looked up to see Carlisle standing there with a black doctors bag along with my Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie's a tall man standing at about 6'4, he's well built with the marble like skin of all vampires, he had short mahogany hair the same color as mine and my fathers that was slightly wavy, and his face was perfectly proportioned with a chiseled look.

"Grandpa Charlie!" I exclaimed and jumped into his hard frame for a big hug.

I heard a short growling hiss and Grandpa let me go with a smirk that I realized was directed at Edward who had apparently made that sound and looked annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. I'm sure if it was physically possible he would be bright red at the moment. Grandpa Charlie let out a large bark of a laugh and told him, "relax I'm not a threat, she's my great granddaughter."

Edward grumbled something I didn't quite hear but made my grandfather laugh harder and Carlisle laugh along with him. Glaring at the laughing vampires Edward approached me and gave me a dazzling smile, "Bella would you do me the honour of accompanying me for a walk. I'm sure the motel room is rather small for all of us to be there when Carlisle checks over your father."

I smiled and blushing a little once more, I can't remember the last time I've ever blushed this much, although it most likely has everything to do with the extremely good looking vampire in front of me. I've spent most my life shying away from attention and never really liked getting it anyway. "Sure, my dogs need to go on a walk anyway."

At the magic word my dogs jumped up from where they had been laying watching in the room with a careful eye on things, and in the manner of dogs everywhere that know they are going for a walk started bouncing excitedly. My small dog scruff disappeared around the side of my bed then came back with two leashes in her mouth and ran up to me and sat down at my feet looking up with big puppy eyes wagging her tail. Swift came bounding into me almost knocking me off my feet with a ball in her mouth.

Edward chuckled the most sexy laugh I have ever heard and reached down to pet Swift only for her to drop the ball and bite Edward's hand, "Ouch!"

"Edward! Are you OK?," I took Edward's hand and examined where my dog had bitten him to see it had already sealed up and wasn't even going to leave a mark, "I'm so sorry!" I turned to Swift, "Swift! Bad dog! You're only allowed to bite vampires if I say you can.." I was interrupted by the most beautiful musical and genuine laughter coming from Edward. "What?"

"Bella, it's fine. I should have known better, I kind of have that effect on animals. How did she brake my skin?"

"I didn't think it would. It must be the dead man's blood in your system. Also see the chain's around their necks?" I pulled off the one around Swift's neck so he could see it better. It was strong and thick, made of pure silver, engraved with intricate runes, and some charms dangling off it, like a silver cross, an all seeing eye, and other various shapes all made of silver and some inscribed with the same runes. I put it back around her neck and replied, "it's magic, using a variety of styles. There is a smaller but less effective one on Scruff. This one and another in my bag like it has been in my family for generations, well before Grandpa Charlie's time, he says his great great grandfather had it and it was in his family before then still. We've always used dogs to help us hunt, their senses are just that much keener than ours, but normally we use really big dogs. I got Scruffy as a small puppy, and really she's more of a pet than a hunting dog, she's just too friendly for words, if you'd tried to pet her she probably try and lick you to death." I picked up the ball and attached the leashes to my dogs and we started to walk.

"So what do they do exactly? The chains I mean," Edward asked intrigued.

"They make the wearer have enhanced strength, smell, vision, speed, healing, their skin harder to penetrate, teeth sharper, and it also makes them smarter, and understand things better. I swear that dog there knows every word you say to it, and I don't mean that in the way pets tend to know when your talking to them or about giving them a bath, or taking them to the vets or we're going on a walk, I mean she seems as if she can follow whole conversations. She even has a preference for what to watch on TV. So has every other dog I've owned or anyone in my family has owned that have wore those."

"Well I wouldn't know about the last bit, I never had a pet. So what about the smaller one then?"

"I made it," I informed him smugly. "I copied some spells and incantations from books we have. It's not as powerful though, just basic protection charms. The other chain wouldn't fit on Scruff and I didn't want anything happening my dog."

"I'm impressed. It's quite delicate and precise work. How did you end up with a small dog then?"

"I found her or more like Swift did, as a puppy. Someone threw a bag of puppies in the river, they weren't even old enough to have their eyes open, and the bag had washed ashore. By some miracle Scruff was still alive mewing so patheticly. I had to feed her formula from a syringe every couple hours at the start, and kept her next my chest to keep her warm. She couldn't 've been any older than a few days old. And I had just lost a dog to old age, so scruff was just what I needed at the time to pick me up. She's two years old now and quite the little character."

We found a park area in the center of this small town, we sat down at a picnic table. It's a Sunday and even though it's cloudy, there was lots of people here and kids playing. I let my dogs of the lead so they can go play, and they both sat down wagging their tails looking expectant. Edward chuckled when one of them started to whine after a while of just looking at Edward. "I believe they want you to throw the ball."

I blushed yet again, I was so caught up in Edward I had completely forgotten about it. I don't know what is happening to me, I've never been this way before, nor have felt this way either. I get this warm and fuzzy feeling when I look at him, and it seems he's all I can think about, and it hurts to not be near him. All I wanted to do was just lean over and kiss him, but there is no way someone as hansom as him would even look twice at me. I was interrupted from this thought as Edward reached over leaning my way, my heart rate doubled and my breath stopped, then suddenly he pulled back and I was surprised how much that hurt,.Then I noticed he had just taken the ball from where I had set it beside me, and I admonished myself. There is no way he would think of kissing you!

Edward threw the ball and it landed at his feet, and I couldn't help but laugh, and my dogs was looking at him, as if to say 'is that it?' "Slipped," Edward lied gracefully, but I knew better. It was the dead man's blood, he was throwing with the amount of effort he would've normally needed to throw far and yet still seem human. He picked the ball up and this time threw it across the park and looked at me in a gesture that clearly said 'see'.

Suddenly I heard an annoyed murmur from under his breath that I just couldn't make out, and two girls that looked about my age approached us, one with wild curly brown hair and blue eyes and the other had green fish eyes, cornsilk blond hair, pale eyebrows and a rather snobbish look about her. I knew from the many schools I have gone to this is going to be the girls that think they are god's gift and really annoying, so I hated them instantly.

"Hello Edward," the brown haired one addressed him trying to smile flirtatiously but looked more like she was in pain, and completely ignored my presence.

"Jessica," he replied coolly looking bored. "Can I help you and Lauren with something?"

"Well we where walking through the park on our way to the diner and I was wondering if you would like to join me for breakfast."

I was holding my breath, I know it wasn't my place but I just wanted to rip this girl's hair out, all the time hoping he would say no.

"Well actually I cannot I'm afraid I have other arrangements," he replied and I let out the breath I was holding. "I would like to introduce you to Bella Swan, she is a family friend. Bella and I are taking her dogs for a walk and I thought I should accompany her. Bella this is Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory."

I was broke out of my Edward induced trance when one of them; Lauren I think it was, replied, "Bella Swan, I've heard that name before... Hay aren't you Rene and Charlie Swan's daughter? You used to live here before that fire at the old Swan house. Your father was on the local police force, your grandfather's the chief of police."

"Yea that's right," I replied coolly, I had almost forgot how everyone knew each other in places like Forks. My father did his final year at Forks High School, while his father made frequent hunting trips leaving Charlie to look after Uncle Fred who was thirteen then. Grandfather Mitchell was determined that his boys finished school and was going to keep each of them in the one town during their final years circumstances allowing, so they'd have a good chance of passing. It was at school my father met my mother Rene Higgenbotham, a local girl who was the police chief's daughter and lived in Forks Washington her entire life. They dated for a year and got married right out of high school. In defiance of his father Charlie stayed in forks and got a job with Rene's father in the police, and I was born a year later. I was just a kindergartener when the fire happened one night in late October, it had been caused not by anything supernatural, but a fault in the electrical wiring. My dad did nothing but blame himself and the family curse even though he had always warded the house well and kept an ear out for 'our kind of trouble'. So as soon as all the loose ends where tied we took to the road, and I started my long training on how to hunt and kill the supernatural.

"I thought your dad went crazy or something and took off and you where never coming back," Lauren commented much to my annoyance.

"I heard he got really drunk after the fire and started telling everyone some really crazy shit about demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and all that stuff being real, and how they where out to get him," Jessica laughed.

I hated how they where talking about my dad in front of me like I wasn't even here and was about to lunge for her to beat some respect into that arrogant bitch, when strong yet seeming to delicate to be so, cool arms grabbed me and held me back, and an unfamiliar musical voice of a female told me quietly, "don't she's not worth it," and a wave of calm washed over me and I forgot all about killing the bitch for now.

"Jessica Victoria Stanley! How dare you say such things about someone you don't even know! I'll have you know if it wasn't for Charlie Swan; thirty seven people in this town would have died in that fire at the general store eighteen years ago, he also saved this town when he caught that murderer that had been stalking young helpless women in Forks and the surrounding area fourteen years ago. Just because he got drunk once, just once, and started talking nonsense doesn't mean he's a bad person or crazy! The man had just lost his wife of course he wasn't in his right mind that night. Now go home, and no TV!" An angry woman who was about my fathers age who was small and had the same wild brown hair said, who also looked vaguely familiar. She turned to Lauren then, "same goes for you Lauren Mallory, I'd tell your mother if I wasn't so sure she'd be too rat assed to care or passed out in a pile of her own puke, get away from this poor girl and leave her be, she's been though enough throughout her life without you rubbing in salt."

Surprisingly Lauren just sneered and moved along, then the woman turned to me and her face softened, "oh Isabella dear, you look so much like your mother, and you have grown into quite the young woman, she'd be so proud of you. You probably don't remember me dear, I'm Helen Stanley your mother was my best friend."

"I think I have a few vague memories, sorry it's just I really don't remember much from when I lived in Forks, it seems like a life time ago."

"Yes well it's to be expected you were only five when you left after all. Anyway I'm so sorry about my daughter, I hope you will be staying a while, it would be nice to see you and your father again. I need to finish off some errands then go make sure my daughter isn't doing something she shouldn't be. It was nice seeing you again."

And with that the woman left and I was hugged by what could only be described as an over excited pixie with black spiky hair and inhumanly beautiful like all vampires. "Hello Bella I'm Alice and we are going to be best friends."

"Don't scare her darlin', she's upset and anxious enough," a beautiful blond haired vampire told her holding back a laugh and I suddenly felt like laughing along with him although I had no idea why. "Hello allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jasper, Alice's mate. We're Edward's siblings for want of a better word," he said giving me a brilliant simile.

Before I could say another word though the pixie Alice spoke up, "there are two others in our family, Emmett and Rosalie. They've gone on a small vacation to New York because it's their anniversary." Alice suddenly got a blank looking expression, and Jasper watched intently, and Edward seemed to just pinch the bridge of his nose. A few seconds later as if I had imagined the whole thing, her eyes cleared and she spoke, "it's been so nice meeting you Bella, see you when you start school, come sit with us." She looked to Jasper then back to me, "we have to get going I'm afraid there's a bit of a family emergency we need to go take care of."

Soon after they had said their goodbyes and they will see me laters, I was left sitting in the park a bit bewildered. I need to find out all I can about vampires, especially why I can't seem to think straight or of anything other than Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days have passed since that day in the Park, and I have been reading what little we have with us in the car about vampires. I would try the internet but when it comes to most vampire as well as the more popular creatures like werewolves; the lore about them online is rubbish. I know more about vampires than most hunters, mostly from having a great grandfather that is one and has been in regular contact with my father for as long as I remember.

Not long after I got back to the hotel room my uncle Fred showed up, he came as soon as he heard about my dad and has taken over a great deal of the responsibilities toward getting Charlie to sit still long enough to heal. Grandpa Charlie is spending most of his time here as well which has helped me greatly in my research but there is things even he cannot tell me. The Cullen's haven't been around since that day in the park, apparently they have all rushed off to New York because of some massive falling out between Rosalie and Emmett.

"Don't worry you'll see him soon enough," Grandpa Charlie said breaking me out of my reverie.

"See who Grandpa Charlie?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Edward of course. I know you can't stop thinking of him."

"And why is that then?" I asked him outright. I'm frustrated because he knows something and he won't tell me, and so do the rest of my family for that matter.

"Because your his singer," he replied and smirked at my bemused expression. "No I'm not telling you any more just pointing you in the right direction, this is something the both of you need to work out yourselves. You do need to do more research though it's not common knowledge even among vampires. There is stacks of old journals in the storage lock up in South Dakota, you should go get them."

I sighed resigned that he wasn't going to give me any farther information. "I need to go to Bobby's anyway. I need a new back seat for my car, I had to dispose of the last one it had too much blood on it."

"Good to hear. Charlie already knows your going. I think him and Fred will have found a place to rent before you get back, and he's enrolling you in Forks High now he's been convinced to stay here so you'll have school when you get back as well. So can I get a lift up to the Cullen's place?"

I groaned as he smirked knowing he's won whatever game it is he's playing. "Sometimes I think you have Alice's talent instead of a mental shield."

"I can borrow talents if I throw my shield over the vampire who has that talent, but shh don't tell anyone, last thing I need is Aro finding out. That's why I frequently drop my shield around people, so Aro can't find out I have it."

"Aro?"

"A sadistic bastard of a vampire who holds the power base in the Voltaire. Anyway don't mind him you don't need to worry too much. He just likes to collect vampires with gifts he can use to increase his power."

Shrugging it off for now and filing it away in my head for later, I grab the keys to my car and follow him out the door of the motel room.

****

We arrived at the Cullen's hidden mansion home amongst the trees, to find a heartbroken looking vampire I had never seen before sitting on the steps leading up to the house, and Alice with a comforting arm around him, Edward sitting on the other side of the bear of a vampire, and Jasper standing in the background, lending comfort by his mere presence. I didn't want to intrude in what looked like such a private moment so I let Grandpa Charlie off and went on my way.

That was half an hour ago, right now I am currently at a gas station paying for a fresh tank of gas and the snacks I've bought for the road.

Walking out of the shop I got in my car and was about to take off when I heard the passenger door open and close and looked over to see Edward sitting in the seat beside me. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you are going on a road trip," he replied smoothly throwing a rucksack into the back seat beside where Scruff was currently sleeping and slept still as unconcerned as could be that there is currently a vampire in the car with us. "Only one dog I see."

"Yes Swift is staying with Charlie," I replied automatically then shook out of it. "You still didn't answer my question."

He looked into my eyes and gave me the most dazzling smile, "I can go if you prefer."

"NO!" I blushed at my abrupt answer, "I mean it's OK you can come if you like, it's no big."

"You really shouldn't you know," Edward replied exasperated.

"I really need to pick some stuff up from storage lock up and I need a new back seat rather than the bare metal shelf.."

"No I meant want me to come. I'd be alone with you, it would be so easy for me to give in to temptation and drink you dry. There is so much that could have happened to you that I could use as an excuse to dispose of the body, no one knows I'm here--"

"Get over yourself, I swear you put that vampire in 'interview with a vampire' to shame you're so emo. Listen if you were going to, you would have by now. Besides I'm no where near as helpless as I look, I know of about six ways I could kill you right now if you tried, or do you need another demonstration like the one I gave when we first met?"

I started the car and pulled out of the gas station as he gave a snort and replied dejectedly, "any normal person would have been scared by now."

I gave my own snort, "you may or may not have noticed, but my family is anything but normal. Besides you're just trying to steer the conversation away from why you're here."

He seemed to think for a moment then answered, "I needed to get away from the thoughts of my family." At the quizzical look I gave him he clarified, "that's my 'gift' I can read the minds of everyone around me... well almost everyone. I can read everyone's but yours."

"Why what's wrong with me?"

He laughed then, "I tell you, I can read minds, and you want to know what is wrong with you?"

"Good point," I conceded. "So you can read minds and Alice can see the future, what can Jasper do then? Carlisle said you and Jasper have gifts as well after explaining Alice's."

"Jasper feels every emotion other people does as if he felt them himself, he can also project emotions on people to make them feel things. He's having a hard time at the moment as well."

"That explains a few things," I muttered under my breath. "So has all this got something to do with that rather heartbroken guy I saw on your porch this morning?"

Edward winced, I hit a sore spot. "Emmett and Rosalie broke up. Rose has left the family and ran off with another vampire she met in New York. I'd rather talk about something else if you don't mind."

So we started talking about everything from our favorite color to what music we liked and disliked, hobbies, school, hunting, my family, his family, his human family, and by the time we pulled into 'Singer's Salvage' in the dead of night I had discovered we had a lot in common.

"Just be careful, I don't know how welcome you're going to be, Bobby is rather jumpy and airs on the extreme side of caution. You don't get to be an old hunter without a healthy does of paranoia. He's going to know exactly what you are as soon as he sees you."

Edward just nodded and followed me to the house as we got out of the car. "That's a 1967 Chevy Impala," Edward gaped at the black car we had parked beside.

"Yes and it's not for sale. You'd have to pry it from Dean Winchester's cold dead fingers in the fiery pits of hell. And trust me Dean's an exceptionally good hunter, it's a lot easier said than done. Also mess with Dean you got to deal with his brother Sam and that goes the other way around too; you'd also have to deal with me, Sam and Dean are family even if they don't know they are."

"Their grandfather on their mother's side and Charlie's father are brothers." I told him at the look he was giving me. "Their mother was killed in Sam's nursery by a demon when he was six months old, family curse strikes again, the cycle continues as they get pulled into this life along with their father. They don't know about the curse or that their mother was a hunter, Charlie never wanted their father John to know, it would have spoiled his memories of her and those are all he had left. We just don't know how to tell Sam and Dean though."

We walked into the house only for Edward to duck behind me as Bobby came running wielding a flame thrower and Sam and Dean looked on bewildered. "Bobby, it's ok! Look at his eyes, yellow, he's an animal drinker!"

"Bella why the fuck have you brought a vampire into my house with you?" Bobby asked pausing momentarily.

"He's Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son, and if I thought for a second he was any danger to the human population I would have torched him by now. He came with me to clear his head, he's having some family problems at the moment. Besides, see that rather weak defence of hiding behind a girl? He's that weak from the dead man's blood I introduced to his system via my knife, he can't hunt anything bigger than a small house cat by himself at the moment." I looked at Edward apologeticly, "Sorry Edward, I know you've been keeping up a good facade of health but really that guy had been dead a week before the blood was taken from him. And hate to brake it to you, you're not the first vampire I've stabbed dead man's blood into, though probably the longest I've left alive after. I know the signs and none of them was ever as weak as you where after."

Bobby put down the flame thrower, muttering about finding anti-vampire wards, then looked up to me again. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are many things but a 'girl' or a lady for that matter, isn't one of them," he joked.

I smirked then took the few steps over to Bobby and threw my arms around him for a brief hug, "good to see you again too Bobby."

The three other occupants of the room just watched us in various stages of bewilderment. Finally Dean spoke up, "uh aren't we forgetting the point of the matter here? Vampire, standing in your living room?"

"Dean don't be an idget; he's harmless he only drinks animal blood, and he's a Cullen at that, don't want to go upsetting Carlisle you may need him someday."

"I still don't get it, him vampire, us hunter, why are we letting him live even if he does only eat the odd house cat?"

"Actually mountain lion is my favorite, small mammals really aren't all that appetizing," Edward corrected as if it was the most natural thing in the world and they weren't discussing killing him.

Sam smacked Dean on the arm and joined in, "yes it does matter what he eats, he's making an effort not to be a monster. We kill evil, I really don't get an evil vibe of him, just like those vampires we saved, the ones that Gordon was hunting, remember? They only drank cow blood."

"Cow blood?" Edward asked with a grimace, "never mind," he replied curtly when the brothers looked over at him with a 'do you mind we're arguing about killing you here' look.

"Dean we're not killing him, look at him, if he wanted to kill us he could have done it by now."

Dean sighed, and sat down on a chair beside one of the many book covered desks in Bobby's living room, "fine you win Sammy, but if there is any mysterious deaths where the person appears to have been drained of all blood, I'm killing him." He looked over to Bobby and asked, "who's Carlisle?"

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen is the head of Edward's coven, they unlike most vampires only drink animal blood because they have a desire to live as close a life to human as possible and value human life. Also drinking only from animals makes them less violent and more able to coexist. Carlisle was a hunter three hundred years ago and had tracked down a coven hiding in the sewers of London. Carlisle was attacked, but something happened the vampire stopped and left him, so the venom spread and Carlisle was transformed. I don't know all the details but he became a doctor and is pretty much immune to the smell of human blood now, and he dedicates his existence to preserving human life, and is one heck of a good doctor. He helps hunters when he can if they come to him with work related injuries that would be rather hard to explain to doctors. Many a hunter including myself would be dead if it wasn't for Carlisle's skill as a surgeon, and treating supernaturally inflicted wounds."

"Anyway sorry if we called at a bad time, I was on my way to Wyoming, thought I'd drop by, need a new back seat for my car, had to get rid of the last one, it had way too much blood on it," I interrupted as soon as Bobby finished his explanation.

"You still driving that peace of junk your father built out of spare parts?"

"Hay that's my car your insulting, Dean Winchester! At least it's not as conspicuous as a 1967 Chevy Impala. I got no idea how you manage to avoid being followed in that thing."

"Hay now wait just a --" Dean was interrupted by an elbow to the ribs from Sam.

"Dean, don't start this again. She's been jabbing at you about that car since Dad gave it to you, you know she's only doing it to wined you up." I laughed and Sam came over to me and we hugged briefly. "It's good to see you again Bella. You've grown a lot since we last met."

"Yea and you got into collage, full ride, that was pretty good accomplishment. Sorry bout your Dad, I only heard a few days ago, I know you're probably sick of hearing that by now though."

"Yea well..." Sam trailed off then asked, "how's Charlie?"

"Got beat up pretty bad by a black dog, that's how I met the Cullen's, had to go as fast as I can go to Doctor Cullen's place."

Edward was looking over the spines of all of Bobby's books and added, "and I learned not to mess with Isabella Marie Swan." He pulled down part of the jumper and t-shirt he was wearing down at the neck revealing deliciously pale skin and then an angry closed wound that was the same golden topaz as his eyes, on his shoulder where I had stabbed him.

Dean let out a low whistle, "Dam she did a number on you, but just out of interest whys it that color?"

"We don't have blood of our own, we have a substance similar to our venom, but we do need blood to produce it, at least that's Carlisle's theory, we don't know exactly. The healing properties of the venom is what keeps us alive, but when injured the blood we drink travels to the part that needs to heal and it helps to produce venom at the injuries source and it comes up this color while healing. In normal vampires it's the same color as blood, but for some reason it is this color in us and vampires like us from feeding on animals, which is why our eyes are this color not red. My shoulder should heal in a few weeks, according to Jasper, he's had the same thing done to him more than once. Though it would normally have been healed by now if it wasn't for the dead man's blood; it has slowed the healing process."

I slowly moved over to Edward and winced as I took a closer look at the damage I had inflicted on him. "Sorry I had to do that to you."

Edward shook his head, "I can never apologize enough for attacking in the first place."

I looked deep into his eyes and got lost in him again, only to be abruptly brought out of it by Dean teasing his bother, "well that explains why you could never get her to go out with you Sammy, your not undead enough."

Edward growled, then caught himself mid growl, "I should go hunt," he excused himself and dashed out the door leaving me bewildered looking at the spot he occupied not two seconds ago.

I turned to Dean who was holding back a laugh. "Real mature Dean," I snarled and pounced on him, kicking him in the gut, and he defended pulling me into his chest my back facing him and wrapping my arms into a restraining hold, to which I countered by stamping on his foot, wrapping my leg around his in a sweep, leaning back and using his weight to throw him over my shoulder. Laughing he came at me again, and it broke into a round of wrestling after that. I couldn't help but laugh back as we play scuffled like we did when we where kids. He may be quite a bit older than me but Dean and me have been doing this since I was five years old.

John being naturally suspicious of other hunters trusted few with his boys, but Bobby Singer and Paster Jim was some of the few, and often when growing up I had also been staying with either Bobby or Paster Jim at the same time as the Winchester brothers, and sometimes I stayed with Sam and Dean on their own when their Dad left them in a motel and my Dad needed me looked after to go on his own hunt. And that's how Charlie got to be one of the few John Winchester trusted to leave his boys with and the same going the other way around. So as a result I have spent a lot of time with Sam and Dean growing up, and they are practically my brothers.


End file.
